The present invention relates to container closures particularly to container closures incorporating a tamper-evident ring.
It is well known with closures of this type to provide an annular closure with an annular tamper-evident ring depending from the free end of the closure attached thereto by a plurality of frangible bridges which fracture during removal of the closure from a container neck to which it has been applied, so that the tamper-evident ring is separated from the main body of the closure thereby indicating that the closure has been removed at least once from the container neck.
One of the problems with arrangements of this type is that the frangible bridges do not necessarily break in any particular sequence and indeed in some circumstances do not break at all. In the latter case it is then difficult to remove the container closure from the container neck.
The present invention has as its object the controlled removal of a tamper-evident ring from a closure during unscrewing of the closure from a container neck formed with an annular security band, so that the frangible bridges fracture at least substantially sequentially.